In wireless networks, an overlay deployment model is commonly used. The overlay deployment model co-locates wireless control plane (WCP) functions and wireless switching plane (WSP) functions in a single device called a WC. In contrast to overlay deployment, a split-plane architecture decouples WCP functions from WSP functions into separate devices.
WCP functions can be implemented in a virtual appliance or on actual hardware. A device that implements only the WCP is called a wireless control point (WCP). WCP functions can be integrated into a switch (e.g., a stackable or core switches). WSP functions can also be provided on WCP-managed WSPs.
Distributed forwarding is a special case of the split-plane deployment model with WSP function residing on the AP itself. Each AP can establish a mobility tunnel with all other APs in the mobility domain. Each AP can be configured to release traffic to the wired network locally if the wireless client is on a VLAN that is accessible to the AP. APs can forward traffic over the data tunnel to another AP when it does not have access to the client's VLAN on its physical port. The AP to which traffic is forwarded should provide access to the client's VLAN.
In centralized forwarding, WSP functions reside outside the AP. The APs forward traffic to the device that implements the WSP function. The overlay deployment model is an example of centralized forwarding.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.